User blog:XxRosyXxAdoresEliGoldsWorthyXx/My body is my Enemy
Eli's sister Melissa, Moved back home a couple weeks ago & she started School at degrassi as a Junior but She holds a secret... that her brother nor Father knew about Melissa Pov: since i moved back with my Dad and brother I started a new life But i need to get to know my Brother more... he seemed troubled but he doesnt know my secret that i hold in side Melissa Wakeup said Mr.Goldsworthy Dad... It's only 8:00... Can i sleep more.. melissa beged. No, it's your first day of school you cant show your lazy for you first impression Melissa Sighed... Fine dad fine... Pancakes at the first day school dad..? melissa asked So what pancakes are Awesome... Eli Said Oh hush, your just saying that because u dont need to cook it , melissa replied back Exactly , Eli answered With his crooked smirk Hey mel, you havent touch your pancakes dad Im not really Hungry... melissa looked down at her hands why? eli questioned I JUST DONT WANT TO ! Melissa Yelled Geez.... Eli eye wided Im sorry... I just dont like being questioned melissa Giggled a little It's okay Eli Smirked Oh shoot look what time is it , We gotta go eli said in a hurry now? melissa looked at him yes , lets go eli demanded Woahh degrassi is big ! melissa yelled You should see inside Its crowded Eli Complain Hey dude! yelled a voice behind us Adam , man it's been ages. eli said in exitcement Wow, it's been a week dude Adam giggled whatever man same thing eli laughed Hey whos that ? adam asked oh sorry, That's my Little sister Melissa, Little, seriously? Eli your only 5months older, Melissa snapped Back still little, eli smirk Melissa sighed Eli ! a other bubbly voice called behind Clare eli said in exitcement They Kissed! What the hell melissa yelled Oh yeah mel this is my girlfriend Eli Looked at clare oh so your Clare? Eli talks about you all the time! MELISSA! Eli screamed clare Blushed it's nice to finally meet you melissa clare Smiled you to melissa Replied instantly Well i gotta go to class See you guys and melissa was gone Melissa... renturn the Girl's washroom she went inside stall.. Clare heard weird noise.. when she enter too... it sound like someone throwing up Hey, Are you okay stranger Clare asked in a worried Hey, clare.. Yeah im okay Melissa said Mel, Your Pale ... clare looked Scared I am? hm... i do.. you should go to the Nurse... No im okay clare this is uncommon... its sound like it was on purpose MELISSA! clare screamed whiling running after her I know what your doing clare Said in a worried tone what are you talking about? Melissa question your making your self puke on Purpose.. clare said i cant believe you ever say that , Just worry about your self! Yell melissa melissa! clare yelled.. but she was gone Is Melissa having a eatting disorder? Will Clare tell Eli ? how will this affect the friendship between all four of them ? Category:Blog posts